The Secrets I Have Kept
by YokaiKittens
Summary: Pewdiepie is in yet another bind as he awakens in a strange castle, whereabouts unknown. His precious girlfriend, Cutiepie, has been kidnapped and is being held hostage by his one and only enemy. But this castle's walls hold the secrets to questions he never wanted answered... He and his friends might end up making the ultimate sacrifice.


_**I do not own the characters, no matter how much I wish I did. These characters are strictly from Pewdie's diseased imagination, well, besides Cutiepie and Abele. I hope you enjoy my obsession with Amnesia and Pewdiepie playing it. **_

_**So, our story begins...**_

Pewdiepie woke up in a dank, dark, and unfamiliar room.

Of course, this was normal for him.

He was always waking up in unfamiliar places. The real question was who brought him here. The first to be suspected was the barrels. If it wasn't them, the untrusted statues. If it wasn't them, then it was the statues and the barrels _together. _

Pewdie crawled off of the strangely comfortable bed. He was still tired, but rubbed sleep from his eyes and glanced around. Sleep would have to wait until he figured out this puzzle. He couldn't remember anything that had happened the day before, but that feeling was mutual. The enemy would almost never drop him off in a strange place without first wiping his memory of the last twenty four hours. All he could remember was crawling into bed two days ago, after a very late date with Cutiepie, completely exhausted.

Pewdie immediately began to search for one of his beloved friends. They might have some answers for him.

"Hello?" He called out.

"Pewdie! God dammit, Pewdie, I'm in here!"

That was followed by a very loud banging. Pewdie knew the voice instantly, and followed it to the closet. He yanked on the handles, but it would not budge. "Stephano, it won't open!" he replied in a panic.

"Find something to break it, Pewdie," Stephano replied in a husky voice. "I know you can do it."

And of course, just hearing those words put Pewdie into action. Whenever Stephano inspired him as such, he would always succeed.

His eyes drifted to Mrs. Chair, in front of the desk. They drifted off. He couldn't risk maiming her, or worse, _killing her._

There was another closet across the room. He stalked to it and yanked it open, only to find a dusty broom. He shut it, about to turn away, when a glint of metal, shining in the candlelight, caught his eye. He saw that under the closet was a crowbar, rusty, but durable.

"I found something, Stephano!" He called to the closet, yanking out the crowbar and bringing it over to the closet Stephano currently resided. "Stand back!"

Pewdie wedged the crowbar into the closet door, and yanked. Immediately, the closet door burst from its hinges and fell inward, but Pewdie caught it by the handle so it wouldn't land on his dear friend. He pulled the door out and tossed it to the ground. Breathing heavily.

"Alos, Pewdie." Stephano greeted him with a stern face.

"How did you get yourself locked in a closet?" Pewdie asked, grinning at his clear embarrassment at being overpowered. Stephano was always the one to easily defend himself, and didn't take it kindly when overpowered.

Stephano brushed imaginary dust off his golden, glimmering robes. He was just a head taller than Pewdie, so when looking straight, Pewdie leveled at about his chest. His golden skin shone with sweat in the dim candlelight, and his golden eyes searched the darkness.

"Do you know where we are, Stephano?" Pewdie asked. He walked over to the desk and began to loot through the drawers. In the desk cabinet, he found a small lantern. Picking it up, he muttered, "Jackpot!"

Stephano shook his golden head, his eyes still searching the room. "No, Pewdie. I never know."

Pewdie sighed as he finished looting the desk. "Well, we have a lantern but no oil. Someone isn't being very friendly."

Pewdie stood up from his place on the ground spotted a note on the desk that he had nearly missed. Stephano noticed and read aloud from over his shoulder:

_Dear Pewdiepie,_

_I'm afraid we have captured you once again, along with the chairs, Stephano, and Piggy, along with the rest of your comrades. It's sad that you fall into our traps so easily, but are glad that we finally have you exactly where we need you._

_We have Cutiepie and Abele._

_They are hidden in the deepest bowels of the castle, where it is nearly impossible to reach. You have exactly 48 hours to get to the 2__nd__ level of the basement to rescue Abele. You are currently on the 30__th__ floor. You have exactly 72 hours to get to the first floor of the basement where Cutiepie resides. _

"They've gone too far, whoever it is. Who's Abele?" Pewdiepie glanced back at Stephano. A bead of sweat dribbled down his forehead, and he gulped, his golden Adams apple bobbing in his throat.

"I don't know, Pewdie, but we should head out."

Pewdie stared at the golden statue a moment. He knew Stephano knew more than he was letting on, but decided to go along.

Strapping the lantern onto his belt loop, he followed Stephano out of the room.

* * *

_**I'm sorry for a short beginning, but this is just...I guess a short introduction for you to decide you think you'll enjoy it. There is going to be quite a bit of drama and surprises in this, so I doubt that you'll ever be bored. **_

_**Please comment/rate/favorite/follow if you like. **_


End file.
